Chocolate ice-cream
by lilytherose2112
Summary: Just some consentual rape, nothing huge (first smut)


**Hey guys!! I have this friend that will be having his oc in my main story in the next chapter, after talking about his backstory and connection with Bléu, a few ideas were thrown around and… this is one of them.**

 **This is made PURELY for my entertainment, and is in no way connected to the main "RWBBY" timeline canon.**

 **Neo and team RWBY are owned by Rooster Teeth. Bléu is owned by me. Jon is owned by my friend that is not on (unless he has an account that i don't know about)**

~There are many universes and timelines. Some completely different, some very similar, but there are never two universes that are exactly the same. Take the Remnant's main timeline for example, the one you all know and love, standard RWBY. Now take the RWBBY timeline, the story of GreannRose. Now in this timeline, a certain friend of Bléu Greann, never discovers his aura and semblance. Yes indeed, he and Bléu are still close friends. But as close of a friend one is to a fighter, being weak still makes you a liability. This is a timeline, where Jonathan Glace Jones is kidnapped.~

As Jon woke up, he found himself in a dark room. He struggled to escape, but to no avail, he was tied up professionally… and naked "Awe fuck…" the dark skinned damsal stated as thought of the worst possible cause of this. He eventually noticed that the innards of his ass was oddly… empty… Little did the black boy know, he had been given an enema.

"H-hello!!!???" The powerless young adult spoke into the darkness. Jon suddenly heard the clicking of heels. "Wh-who are you?" He shuddered in fright at the unknown individual.

The figure finally stepped out of the shadows partway. From what Jon could gather, it was a female in a latex suit that covered her entire body. She had beautiful locks of hair that reached down to her lower back although it had a strangely different coloring style, most of her hair was completely pink, it covered her bangs and the right side of her hair style while the rest was a milky brown chocolate color. The strange psychopath had heterochromatic eyes of the same colors as her hair, but on opposite sides. She was short to say the least, but her 44E breasts made up for it.

"Uh-uh… let's talk about this." the poor victim began.

The ice-cream girl shook her head and held up a sign into the light so that her victim could read. "Nope, mute." she tossed the sign away and took a few steps closer.

"Whoa, whoa, HEELLLLL NOOO" Jon began to struggle once more when he saw the 13 inch pink strap-on that was connected to Neo's body suit.

The mute giggled when she heard that her victim thought he had any say in the matter. Once the psychopath had reached her victim, she sat on his lap and forced him into a deep, long kiss. Jon's member would slowly begin to rise, Neo giggled when the dick softly grazed her thigh. As soon as the kiss broke off, the black teen looked back at the strap-on. "... I'm an experimentalist… I can't stop you… so I guess I'll just roll with it." He stopped struggling completely and waited, whatever would happen, would happen… [Please find me you blue haired weirdo…] Jon thought to himself.

Neo's eyes widened and had a look of confusion on her face. None of her victims were consensual before she had her way, not even Roman… "Really???" She held up another sign.

"Yeah… just make… that part quick" he nodded to the strap on.

Neo almost felt bad at this point, almost, not quite. Something of a spark rushed through her head as she thought to herself. "Uh… Neo, wasn't it?" [Maybe I can flirt my way out of this…] The ice cream girl blushed when he had said her name.

Nobody other than Roman actually gave her enough attention to actually learn and speak her name. She nodded in response. "Yes…" she mouthed.

Jon gave a cocky smirk, "So… do you do this often? Rape? You know… at first glance, you don't seem like someone that would, seeing as how adorable and sexy you look." Neo used her aura to prevent a nosebleed.

She quickly realized that Jon was trying to distract, and it worked… She held up another sign. "I was going to take the strap-on off… but NOBODY tries to trick me" [Not anymore…]

As Neo got into a fucking position, Jon sighed and waited for the anal torture to begin. "Just tell me when you're g-AAAAAAAHHHHHHH FUCKING DEAD ON A MOTHER FUCKING DICK CHEESE!!!!!" The ice cream lady wasted no more time in getting what she wanted as she forced all 13 inches up the poor boy's ass. Neo simply giggled as she enjoyed the blood-curdling screams. Oh how she loved the screams, her absolute favorite part of rape.

As the dark skinned man's screams settled, neo began to slowly pull out. "ughhh fuck…" [well… she's in… might as well try to enjoy it…] Then it happened, "how ow… long do you think this is going t-oooohhh" his low guttural voice moaned out in pleasure as Neo finally found his prostate.

[There it is 3] Neo thought to herself as she focused on hitting that prostate.

After a few minutes of pistoning into her new toy, Jon had finally reached his full length of 12 inches. "Ah… ah… hnnng…." he finally busted his load all over himself.

Neo quickly pulled out and began cleaning her toy. His cum was delicious, she lapped up the salty milk off of his body.

Suddenly, Neo surprised even herself when she removed the strap-on from her latex suit, something that she has never done before while the suit was in use. Another thing that surprised them both was that Neo untied the fuck toy. She held his hand softly as she gave him a sweet kiss on the lips. Both of them blushed.

"Are… are you letting me go?" Jon asked, somewhat disappointed. As much as he disliked the butt pounding that he had received just a few minutes ago… Jon thought that he could have a little fun with her…

Neo had tears in her eyes. No one has ever been so kind and understanding of her crazed mind, no one aside from a dead Roman… In the first time in 13 years, Neo had uttered a single word, it was weak and barely heard. But Jon understood it perfectly. "Yes…"

"Fuck that…" Jon kissed the damaged soul and they began to make sweet consensual love… until Team RWBBY had busted through the door.

"JON WE'RE HERE TO…. save… you??" Bléu shouted heroically before stopping in her tracks and stared at the activity that was taking place.

Jon was giving it to Neo from behind, doggy-style. Neo's heart almost shattered when she saw her former enemies about to attack. "Guys, leave!" Jon barked.

Ruby perked up "Oooo, can we join???" The sex crazed warrior asked.

"NO!!!" WBBY and Jon shouted as Neo held up a sign, saying the same thing.

"Aww…" the young girl whined as she was dragged out of the room by her girlfriend, WBY following.

"Nice" Yang winked and gave a thumbs up to the new lovers before closing the door.

"Thank you so much…" Neo held up another sign.

"No problem babe… now where were we?" the dark-haired man smirked.

The ice-cream lady had hearts in her eyes as she flipped the sign "You were taking my ass and claiming me as your own???" The yandere waifu gave a mischievous grin before Jon nodded and went back to slamming her cute little booty for the rest of the night.

 **Alright, this was a nice little distraction, I had fun writing this little oneshot. I hope you (and the Avocado) enjoy it as well xD.**

 **I'm finally off of school, and I've decided to wait on college, AT LEAST for a year, I wanna focus on GreannRose for a bit. I'll be working of course, so I won't be handing out those chapters daily or bi-daily. Probably on Tuesdays and Thursdays… BUT I just came up with that schedule right now, so we'll have to see. As for the next chapter, not within two or three days… I barely got started on it…**

 **ANY-A-WAYS. I hope that you guys enjoy.**

 **P.S. I won't be posting another dark chocolate ice-cream sex scene any time soon (let me know if you come up with a better ship name…)**

 **Baiiiiiiiii…. Now to get yelled at by Avocado xD**


End file.
